


Space Sisters

by plinys



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: 084day, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not every day that the team is on a mission when suddenly their combatants stops mid-strike to turn and call Skye her “sister.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Sisters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isloremipsumafterall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/gifts).



> Based on this prompt: "Okay I saw your 084 post about alien!Skye prompt stuff and this is incredibly stupid probably, but Skye as a daughter of Thanos who got lost on earth one day and meets up with Gamora who recognizes her "sister" and wants to show her the galaxy with her new friends."

It’s not every day that the team is on a mission when suddenly their combatants stops mid-strike to turn and call Skye her “sister.”

Then again, it’s not every day that they get called into deal with a situation that turns out to be involve a talking raccoon or dancing tree either. However, this is SHIELD and Skye’s learned to through the rules out the window a very long time ago, but in Skye’s case _this_ is the thing that really sticks out as being really out of the ordinary.

Maybe it has something to do with years growing up in an orphanage, retracted SHIELD files, or the fact that the person insisting that they are sisters and calling Skye a name that doesn’t seem English is the same shade of a green as a ripe zucchini.   

“Wait, what,” she blurts out, because that seems about the only appropriate response for whatever the hell is going on here.

Whatever she says next goes completely over Skye’s head and honestly she’s not certain that it’s even English because it all moves too fast for her to really process.

Except, she thinks there’s a tiny voice in the back of her head that’s making sense of it, slowly, but it’s a process.

“Yeah, hold on, could you try speaking a language that I actually understand,” Skye holds up her hands to stop her from speaking any further.

Somewhere behind her, one of her companion snorts, before saying, “I told you so.”

Skye can’t help the little chuckle of her own, suddenly feeling like she would find a lot more similarities between her and that guy, than she did between the strange woman who seemed to be insisting that they were sisters.

“Our fath-” she stops, then corrects, “Thanos, has a habit of picking up children from the planets he destroys.”

Destroyed. As in completely gone.

Maybe it was a good thing that Skye couldn’t remember any of her alien past.

“So if he kidnapped me or whatever, then why am I here,” Skye asks.

That’s the part that’s been bugging her the most, according to the bits and pieces of records that she’s been able to get from SHIELD she’d been here since she was a child, but if her very alien and very green _sister_ was able to recognize her then

“You were very small,” she explains, though in her pauses there are more questions left unanswered that need to be filled, “I had worried that you would not survive long and arranged for a transport to take away.”  

“To Earth?”

“Not exactly, I believe they crash landed on this planet.”

And burnt down an entire village, or was that the monsters that had attacked their _transport_. She bit her cheek to refrain from asking those questions and just said, “so I’m definitely an alien then? Like there’s no way you could have gotten the wrong person?”

“No.”

“Huh, okay, I mean, I always knew I was special but,” wow.

Of course, she then goes on to explain that they only reason they were attacking Skye’s team in the first place was that her sister, Gamora, had thought that Skye was being held hostage, and that all of this had been part of a very elaborate rescue mission.

She figures that it’s probably best that she doesn’t mentioned how her first meeting with the team was when Coulson and Ward opened up the doors of her van and threw a bag over her head.

That definitely wasn’t the thing she wanted the alien assassin that called her sister to know about.  

“Now that we’ve found you we can come take you back,” Gamora finishes her explain.

“To space?”

“Yes.”

As exciting as that sounds, and really it does, after all this is the girl who grew up on Star Wars movies, there’s just something holding her back.

“I can’t,” Skye says finally, “It’s not that I don’t _want_ to, I mean, space is the final frontier and all that, but I can’t. This is my _home_ , and these lovable idiots,” she turns to look back at the rest of her team, “they’re my family. As cool as it would be to ride in a spaceship, the Bus is good enough for me.”

In the whole time they’ve been talking she’s never seen Gamora smile, but she does then, just barely the slightly upward turn of her lips, “I think I understand what you mean.”


End file.
